


Reprise

by aldiara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Groundhog Day" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

In my mind, I told you a thousand times.

In my mind, you found out a thousand times. Screamed at me, betrayed me, stood up last minute to rescue me, realising I meant too much to let die.

Look, what can it matter now? We've held each other's lives in our hands. You got married. I got wise. Who cares?

Destiny is just a word waiting for you to change what it means. I can have the world turning round the sun until you're ready for the truth.

This is today, again: Are you ready to know who I am?


End file.
